The Skydoesminecraft Parable
by Minecraftpsyco99
Summary: The Skydoesminecraft Parable is an exploration of story, games, and choice. Except the game doesn't matter, it might not even be a story, and if Sky ever actually does have a choice, well let me know how he did it.
1. Intro

This is the story of a man name Skydoesminecraft, or Sky for short, or Adam if you wanna call him that. Sky worked in a smallish studio where he was employee 427. Employee number 427's job was simple. Record mindless dialogue for his fans and the people he worked with. Orders came through to him via Youtube where people would tell what to play, how to play and what dialogue to go with it. This is what Employee 427 did every day of every month and every year, and although others might have considered it soul-rending, Sky relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job. And Sky was happy.

And then one day, something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Sky. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his computer for nearly three days when he realized that not one single order had arrived on Youtube for him to follow. No-one had commented to give him instructions,tell him how great he was, or even say Hi. Never in all his years as a Gamer had this happened - this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Sky found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his recording studio.


	2. The Skydoesminecraft Parable

But Sky just couldn't handle the pressure. What if he had to make a decision? What if a crucial outcome fell under his responsibility? He had never been trained for that! No, this couldn't go any way except badly.

The right thing to do now, Sky thought to himself, is to wait. Nothing will hurt me. Nothing will break me. In here, I can be happy, forever. I will be happy.

Sky waited. Hours passed. Then days. Had years gone by? He no longer had the ability to tell. But the one thing he knew for sure, beyond any doubt, was that if he waited long enough, the answers would come. Eventually, some day, they would arrive. Soon, very soon now, this will end. He will be spoken to. He will be told what to do. Now it's just a little bit closer. Now it's even closer. Here it comes.


	3. The Intro

This is the story of a man name Skydoesminecraft, or Sky for short, or Adam if you wanna call him that. Sky worked in a smallish studio where he was employee 427. Employee number 427's job was simple. Record mindless dialogue for his fans and the people he worked with. Orders came through to him via Youtube where people would tell what to play, how to play and what dialogue to go with it. This is what Employee 427 did every day of every month and every year, and although others might have considered it soul-rending, Sky relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job. And Sky was happy.

And then one day, something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Sky. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his computer for nearly three days when he realized that not one single order had arrived on Youtube for him to follow. No-one had commented to give him instructions,tell him how great he was, or even say Hi. Never in all his years as a Gamer had this happened - this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Sky found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his recording studio.


	4. The Skydoesminecraft Parable, take 2

All of his co-workers were gone. What could it mean? Sky decided to go to the meeting room; perhaps he had simply missed a memo. Sky ran down the office cubicles touching every single thing, not advancing the story in the least. Maybe he should just get a move , when Sky came to a set of two open doors, he entered the door on his left. Sky followed the hallway's twists and turns until he came upon the meeting room. Yet there was not a single person here either. Feeling a wave of disbelief, Sky decided to go up to his boss's office, hoping he might find an answer there. Coming to a staircase, Sky walked upstairs to his boss's office. His boss' office was much more elegant than he had remembered. Nevertheless, Sky entered it. Stepping into his manager's office, Sky was once again stunned to discover not an indication of any human life. What could it mean, Sky asked to himself. He began to wildly tearing the papers, looking behind the paintings, until he noticed a keypad behind the boss's desk. Surely this keypad holds the truth about what happened. And so the boss had assigned it an extra secret PIN #. 2845. But of course, Sky couldn't possibly have known this. Yet incredibly, by simply pushing random buttons on the keypad, Sky happened to input the correct code by sheer luck. Amazing. He stepped into the newly opened passageway where the bookcase had once been. Descending deeper into the building, Sky realized he felt a bit peculiar. It was a stirring of emotion in his chest, as though he felt more free to think for himself, to question the nature of his job. Why did he feel this now, when for years it had never occurred to him? This question would not go unanswered for long. The elevator finally stopped in a large corridor, so Sky walked straight ahead through the large door that read Mind Control Facility. Sky pushed a button, and the lights rose on an enormous room packed with television screens. What horrible secret does this place hold, Sky thought to himself. Did he have the strength to find out? Sky continued on and pushed yet another button. Now the monitors jumped to life, their true nature revealed. Each bore the number of an employee in the building: Sky's co-workers. The lives of so many individuals reduced to images on a screen. And Sky, one of them, eternally monitored in this place where freedom meant nothing. Sky called up another elevator in this huge underground facility. This mind control facility. It was too horrible to believe, it couldn't be true. Had Sky really been in someone else's control all this time? Was this the only reason he was happy with his somewhat boring job, that his emotions had been manipulated to accept it blindly? No! He refused to believe it. He couldn't accept it. His own life in someone else's control? Never! It was unthinkable. Wasn't it? Was it even possible? Had he truly spent his entire life utterly blind to the world? Sky got out of the elevator and realized, here was the proof: the heart of the operation. Controls labeled with emotions: happy, or sad, or content. Walking, eating, working, all of it monitored and commanded from this very place.

And as the cold reality of his past began to sink in, Sky decided that this machinery would never again exert its terrible power over another human life. For he would dismantle the controls once and for all. Or at least he should have, but Sky is such a moron that instead he pressed the ON Sky, you didn't just activate the controls, did you?

After being enslaved all these years you go and try to take control of the machine for yourself, is that want you wanted? Control?

Oh...Sky. *sigh* I applaud your effort, I really do, but you need to understand; there's only so much that machine can do.

You were supposed to let it go, turn the controls off, and leave.

If you want to throw my story off track, you're going to have to do much better than that. I'm afraid you don't have nearly the power you think you do; for example, and I believe you'll find this pertinent:

Sky suddenly realized that he had just initiated the network's emergency detonation system. In the event that this machine is activated without proper DNA identification, nuclear detonators are set to explode, eliminating the entire complex.

How long until detonation, then? Hmm...let's say, um...two minutes.

The lights turned on to reveal a large clock.

Ah, now this is making things a little more fun, isn't it, Sky? It's your time to shine! You are the star! It's your story now; shape it to your heart's desires.

Ooh, this is much better than what I had in mind! What a shame we have so little time left to enjoy it.

Mere moments until the bomb goes off, but what precious moments each one of them is! More time to talk about you, about me, where we're going, what this all means...I barely know where to start!

What's that? You'd like to know where your co-workers are? A moment of solace before you're obliterated?

Alright. I'm in a good mood, and you're going to die anyway. I'll tell you exactly what happened to them: I erased them. I turned off the machine; I set you free.

Of course, that was merely in this instance of the story. Sometimes when I tell it, I simply let you sit there in your office forever, pushing buttons endlessly and then dying alone. Other times, I let the office sink into the ground, swallowing everyone inside; or I let it burn to a crisp.

I have to say this, though, this version of events has been rather amusing. Watching you try to make sense of everything and take back the control wrested away from you...it's quite rich. I almost hate to see it go!

But I'm sure whatever I come up with on the next go around will be even better. My goodness! Only 34 seconds left...but I'm enjoying this so much! You know what? To hell with it. I'm going to put some extra time on the clock; why not!

These are precious additional seconds, Sky. Time doesn't grow on trees!

Oh, dear me, what's the matter, Sky? Is is that you have no idea where you are going or what you're supposed to be doing right now? Or did you just assume when you saw that timer that something in this room is capable of turning it off?

I mean, look at you, running from button to button, screen to screen, clicking on every little thing in this room! These numbered buttons! No! These colored ones! Or maybe this big, red button! Or this door! Everything! Anything! Something here will save me! Why would you think that, Sky? That this video game can be beaten, won, solved? Do you have any idea what your purpose in this place is? Hahaha, heh, Sky...you're in for quite a disappointment. But here's a spoiler for you: that timer isn't a catalyst to keep the action moving along. It's just seconds ticking away to your death. You're only still playing instead of watching a cutscene because I want to watch you for every moment that you're powerless, to see you made humble. This is not a challenge. It's a tragedy. You wanted to control this world; that's fine. But I'm going to destroy it first, so you can't. Take a look at the clock, Sky. That's 30 seconds you have left to struggle. Thirty seconds until a big boom, and then nothing. No ending here, just you being blown to pieces. Will you cling desperately to your frail life, or will you let it go peacefully? Another choice! Make it count. Or don't. It's all the same to me. All a part of the joke. And believe me, I will be laughing at every second of your inevitable life, from the moment we fade in until the moment I say: Happily Ever


	5. INTROOO!

This is the story of a man name Skydoesminecraft, or Sky for short, or Adam if you wanna call him that. Sky worked in a smallish studio where he was employee 427. Employee number 427's job was simple. Record mindless dialogue for his fans and the people he worked with. Orders came through to him via Youtube where people would tell what to play, how to play and what dialogue to go with it. This is what Employee 427 did every day of every month and every year, and although others might have considered it soul-rending, Sky relished every moment that the orders came in, as though he had been made exactly for this job. And Sky was happy.

And then one day, something very peculiar happened. Something that would forever change Sky. Something he would never quite forget. He had been at his computer for nearly three days when he realized that not one single order had arrived on Youtube for him to follow. No-one had commented to give him instructions,tell him how great he was, or even say Hi. Never in all his years as a Gamer had this happened - this complete isolation. Something was very clearly wrong. Shocked, frozen solid, Sky found himself unable to move for the longest time. But as he came to his wits and regained his senses, he got up from his desk and stepped out of his recording studio.


End file.
